


Cashew Matter

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: RSDreamStarZ
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: sexy times lang ba o may confession na rin?
Relationships: Aoi Sugawara/Lukas von Eomund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Cashew Matter

His room didn't seem to be coming nearer as he pulled Aoi along, his nerves starting to unravel at the thought of having her or of her having him. 

He stopped at Aoi yanking on his hand. "Dito na lang," she said, already opening the door to the library, and urging him in.

The room was dim, but the wall to wall shelves of books that surrounded them was still visible. Lukas had no time to look for a good spot for what they were about to do as Aoi's delicate fingers pulled down on his shirt collar so now they were face to face, their breaths mingling. 

"Are you sure?" He asked once more, kissing her softly. "I don't have a con--"

"Yes..." 

At this, Lukas bent down, carried Aoi to one of the leather couches and laid her there, with his arms bracing her head. He kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue between her lips, tasting her.

Aoi moaned, her fingers wounding themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. She hummed in approval as he sucked on her tongue and bit on it just a little. 

Lukas parted from the kiss seconds after, only to trail kisses down Aoi's neck, licking and tickling her as he nipped at the hollow at the base of her throat.

He stopped and looked at her again as his hands fumbled on the ties of her yellow blouse, the silent question immediately answered by Aoi's frantic nod. 

Lukas loosened the lacing on her blouse and with one yank up exposed her alabaster-smooth breasts to his gaze. 

He breathed hard, his hands tingling to touch her. Instead, he pulled her from the sofa and made her sit on his lap, the new position giving his lips access to her soft mounds. 

Aoi's eyes were hooded, her hands trembling on his shoulders. "Please..." she whispered, her cheeks flushed. 

"So beautiful..." Lukas said, touching his cheek to her chest, his right hand cupping her breast, his thumb drawing lazy circles about her taut nipple. Dipping his head, he licked the pebbled nub and took it between his lips, suckling on it like it was the sweetest treat. 

Aoi held onto his shoulders tighter, feeling the heat between her legs pool to her core. She wanted him to do more and do it faster, but she didn't dare rush him. He was new to this and she was so unpure... But he said he wanted this, too... 

In the haze of her thoughts, she missed it when Lukas had opened her blouse, and that his hands were now on her thighs, slipping up her skirt and feeling her bare skin under.

"I know what to do..." Lukas said, "I just haven't done it... I don't know if what I'll do will hurt you..."

Aoi placed a finger on his lips. "You won't hurt me... please..." she said, taking his hand and placing it on her clothed sex, making Lukas gasp at the contact. 

Aoi rose from her perch, throwing off her blouse somewhere, then unzipped her skirt and let it fall on the floor. She watched Lukas' eyes travel the length of her body, and for a second she felt like covering herself at the intensity of his gaze. 

"Come here..." Lukas took her hand and held her close, resting his cheek on the flat of her belly. "So beautiful..." he said then looked up at her.

Aoi took his face in her hands, leaning down to kiss him deep, their tongues and tastes mingling. And then without another word, she was upon him, yanking off his shirt, finally exposing his well-toned pecs and abs to her. He was still young, yet the whipcord muscles and his tight stomach belied his youth. He was sexy as fuck.

"Let me," she smiled up at him, letting herself down to kneel in front of him and unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. She mouthed at his crotch, her eyes not leaving his, and she smiled wider as he seemed to forget to breathe. 

Lukas' breaths were labored and it got worse as Aoi pulled down his pants and his boxers along with it. Whatever he was about to say evaporated into thin air as he watched his cock disapear between her lips, making him moan at the unexpectedly pleasurable heat. 

Aoi felt her insides melt at the sight of him, long and thick, uncut and throbbing in her small hands. Her mouth watered, and without another word took him between her lips, sucking on the large bulbous head, tonguing on his slit. 

She smiled as Lukas' hips rose off the couch, and he moaned as she took him in deeper, her hands busy pumping the rest of his length. Just the thought of him inside her made her sex throb and she rose on her knees so she could lean in further to let him slide deeper down her sucking mouth to her throat. 

"Aoi... uhhh..." Lukas' hands buried themselves in her ebony hair, the mixed sensation of her hands and mouth on him driving him off the edge too fast, too soon. He gasped as she went down on him deeper, taking his sex further than he thought was possible.

But before he could say another word she was rising on her feet and was taking off her panties, swinging her legs to place them about his thighs. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, and smiled as his hands slid up her thighs and held her by her rocking hips.

She moaned aloud as she reached behind her for his straining sex, taking him in hand and pumping him several times before she guided him into her wet folds.

"Oh, god..." Lukas' eyes widened at the heat of her, the feel of the tightness of her inner walls clouding his mind, leaving him a panting mess. "Aoi..." 

"Just feel me," Aoi said, voice low with lust.

God, he felt good inside her. He was stretching her so damn good, she couldn't stop her hips from moving. She rocked against him, arching as his lips found her nipples and suckled on them, alternating the sensitive nubs, escalating her ascent to climax.

She was doing all the work now, but she wanted this - revelled in its luxury. She was taking him, his innocence, wrecking him as he had wanted.

She rode him with abandon, watching his beautiful face flush at the heat of their need, marvelling at her power to render him a helpless mess in the midst of the storm of her lust.

"Look at me..." she breathed against his moaning lips, hips snapping, breasts bouncing as she fucked herself on his cock. "Watch me come... uhhh... watch... what you do to me..."

Lukas groaned, mind awhirl. And he did as she said, watched her as she threw her head back, letting the waist-length curtain of her hair cascade down her rolling ass as she rode him. His hands fell on her waist, on her thighs, before her hand guided one of them to her slippery sex, telling him to thumb her clit. 

Aoi cried as Lukas' fingers teased her swollen sex, each flick of his digit pushing her over the edge quicker and quicker. 

"Fuck, Lukas... uhhhngg..." she growled, fingernails digging into his shoulders, as she crashed to her climax, leaving her body shaking, trembling in its wake. 

And Lukas held her, his own orgasm chasing hers. And he felt himself stricken to the core, his mind blanking, leaving him floating as she tightened around him, her juices mixing with his seed, flooding her sex. 

"Kiss me... please..." Aoi cried, still trembling at the force of her climax. Her eyes teared as he kissed her tenderly, his own mouth quivering against hers, still riding the waves of their shared pleasure. 

Lukas held her close, and then laid her on the couch, covering her with his body. She reached up to cup his cheek and he took the same hand and kissed it. 

"That was..."

Aoi smiled. "Perfect." 

Lukas kissed her again. "Sasabihin ko dapat grabe..." He laughed, making her do so, too.

"You're perfect..." Lukas said after, stopping Aoi from contradicting him with another searing kiss. "All of you, your scars and wounds, make you perfect for me," he told her after, smiling as she fell apart in his arms, whispering to her and gentling her as he gathered her back together. 

"I don't know what I did to..."

Lukas' face scrunched up. "Tutulungan ko na si kuya Mer ipabura yang word na yan talaga." 

Aoi laughed and let Lukas hug her. She's never had this and she was afraid to lose it. But Lukas' strong arms around her gave her the promise of security, and his words bound him nearer and nearer to her heart.

"Can you ever love me?" she thought.

"I'm starting to..." 

Aoi gasped at his reply. "I thought..."

Lukas slipped strands of her her hair behind her ear. "No, you said it out loud..." he said, kissing her nose. "The question is... can you love you?"

Aoi bit her lower lip. "I..."

Lukas' smile said it all. "I will love you for both of us." 

Aoi smiled at him, too. She knew it was all too new, but she wanted to hope. And she had Lukas to hold on to... and for her it was enough to make her take the first step to happiness.

///

A/N: wanep ^^


End file.
